Pictures Are Worth Many Words
by Neospice12
Summary: A mini Yamamoto x Haru  8086 oneshot collection. All chapters are separate from each other, and they are all inspired by fanarts drawn by the DA artist Kyunyo. I hope you can enjoy this fanfic as much as you may like the fanart.
1. To the Batting Cages!

So this is a collection of Yamamoto x Haru oneshots, and these are all inspired by a picture on DA, and what ties these all together is that they are all by the same person.

The artist's name is Kyunyo, and I really love the works, thus I decided to write these all. Of course I got permission to do so, and the artist is knowledgeable of me writing this so I am allowed to write this without much consequence I believe.

So I saw 6 that I would be able to write for, so I guess this will end at 6, but if Kyunyo can ever come out with more, and if I really like them enough to get inspired by them, I'll continue this.

With that, I suppose this is one of them pending stories of mine, huh? HA HA

Anyways, enjoy! (Links will be placed at the end so after reading you can see if you feel as though I was able to grasp the feel of a particular piece. 8) )

Note: Yes, Koshien is for the highschool students I believe, there was a small time skip. Ha ha, now that we understand this, let's move on~

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me and this is all purely fan-based all for the sake of being a fan of the wonderful Yama x Haru. The ideas belong to Kyunyo as these oneshots are based off of her drawings, so the credit goes to her. VISIT HER STUFF AND GIVE HER LOVE. NOW!

http:/kyunyo(dot)deviantart(dot)com

* * *

><p><strong>#1- To the Batting Cages!<strong>

"Yamamoto-kun~"

GLOMP!

Yamamoto stumbled back, but he held himself upright, barely managing to keep himself from stumbling over and bringing the petit girl with him.

He chuckled at the little girl that ran up to him wearing a baseball uniform, of course custom-made by Haru herself mind you.

She seemed to be very supportive of his love of baseball, cheering him on at all of his games, trying to help him practice every once in a while in any way that she could.

It was always good to see her, and her energetic self cheering him on.

It always seemed to bring a smile onto his face and he laughed openly at her. "Ha ha! Yo, Haru! How are you today?" He asked her, his hands around her waist, trying to steady her so she wouldn't fall.

Haru beamed happily at him, giggling brightly, that bright bubbly bout of happiness he always loved to hear any time of the day.

"Haru is good-desu! She is excited for your game later today! You will do great like always!" Haru said loudly, obviously very excited for his game. This game wasn't jus tany ordinary game. It was an important game that could decide their seat in Koshien, every baseball players' dream to reach.

He was going to pave his team to Koshien, they've all worked so hard after all.

Yamamoto nodded his head, feeling a bit anxious about the game, but he was confident.

Everyone was working hard and he was in his best condition. Just about nothing could bring him down.

He even had his lucky charm in his arms right now.

Nothing could possibly go wrong, he could feel it.

"Ha ha, well I'll try my very best at least." Yamamoto smiled at the girl.

The girl that has been with him for quite some time now.

Whether it be raining, or scorching hot outside, she would often jog along with him in the mornings and sometimes at night.

She would stay and watch him practice, no matter how long he practiced for.

Mind you, he often practiced alone for hours in the town park, and she would always sit nearby and just watch.

Of course she didn't just watch. If she was busy with work, she'd bring her work with her and watch at the same time as doing her work.

It was nice having someone nearby while practicing. It makes you… feel comfortable, more motivated to try harder.

Sometimes, she would bring some pom poms and cheer on the sidelines cheering him on, and she wasn't that bad at it either, perhaps it was her skills as a gymnast that helped her.

Whenever a big game was coming up, that's when Yamamoto put forth extra hours and effort to practicing himself to ensure that he would be on the top of his game for the real thing.

Haru would bring in lemon slices coated in honey for him, having read that it's good for replenishing energy lost in tough games.

He never asked her to do all of this for him, but still she came every day without fail to watch him practice, keeping him company when all others would rather do something else with their busy lives.

He somehow found himself getting attached to the little girl, sometimes taking a break from his practicing and he would spend it talking to her, learning something new about her every day.

Like her cute little hair whirl at the top of her head, the types of cakes that she liked, knew about her various problems in life, and much more.

"So are you going to practice right now? I brought some honey covered lemons for you today. I also brought out my pom-poms to cheer you on while you practice. OH! Since you'll be out for a while, Haru thought that it would be a good idea to pack a lunch. She packed a BIIIG obentou for the two of us to share when you get hungry. Haru won't let you skip eating your meals because you got so absorbed with practice this time." Haru huffed.

Yamamoto grinned widely, finding Haru's homemade obentou's to be the best there was around.

They were carefully made, full of love, and just every bite was a dancing sensation for the tongue.

He couldn't help but feel excitement in his chest walking towards the batting cages, where he was going to start practicing his swinging at for a bit before practicing in an open field.

"Really? I can't wait to try it then. Let's see how much better you've gotten since the last time then." Yamamoto smiled at her.

"Ah, Yamamoto-kun?..."

"Yeah?"

"Can you put me down now?" Haru asked.

Yamamoto laughed openly at her.

He looked at the corner of his eye to see her cheeks slightly flushed in embarrassment and he shook his head.

"Maa maa, this isn't too bad is it? I'll carry you over there. You are like my lucky rabbit's foot. If I carry you around, I feel like I'm getting luckier." Yamamoto laughed as Haru's cheeks flushed a darker red of a color.

She pouted, and she didn't say anything in resignation, not wanting to feel like she was going to waste some luck by denying him this chance.

"Well, Haru has been told she's a lucky charm. Fine, only to the batting cages, though, okay?" Haru bartered with him.

He grinned, hoisting her up so he could carry her easier and to make it more comfortable for her, and he walked off towards the batting cages with a triumphant look about his face, humming the Namimori's school anthem to himself.

"To the batting cage we go, then!" Yamamoto laughed.

Haru held onto him to ensure that she didn't fall and she smiled to herself silently, feeling his warmth, and smelling his scent coming off from his clothes.

It really smelled like him, and she really liked his smell, she almost couldn't get enough of it.

"Smells nice…" she whispered to herself.

"Did you say something, Haru?" Yamamoto asked her with an amused tone.

Haru blushed, hitting his back with her little fists lightly.

" Haru didn't say anything-desu! Don't pay any attention to Haru, you are embarrassing Haru-desu!" Haru whined.

Yamamoto laughed, shaking his head, setting her down on the bench next to the batting cages.

"Now, I can't ignore you, I like Haru, so I can't ignore you." Yamamoto laughed walking over to his favorite cage, bringing out his bat from his bag and he started a few practice swings before he turned on the automatic ball throwing machines, hitting every single ball that was being hurled his way.

Haru watched him as he hit every single ball almost effortlessly, maybe this being the fruits of his hard work?

She continued to watch him bat away all of the balls with a smile that was ever growing on his face.

He had such a carefree smile! She couldn't help but feel drawn in by his smile. His love for baseball was similar to her love of costumes, which of course he never failed to humor her with.

Maybe, that is why she started to be interested in his love of baseball because of how interested he was with the costumes she'd make.

"By the way, I think you smell nice too." Yamamoto said before he swung his bat nice and wide to hit the ball to hit the top of the batting cages where a button was placed and a song played denoting that he's hit a homerun. "Yosh! A home run! I'll do just great tomorrow, told you that you were my good luck charm! Ha ha!" Yamamoto laughed triumphantly, laughing to himself proudly.

"Ha-hahi! You-you can't just tell people that they smell good so randomly-desu! It's embarrassing! When have you smelled Haru? That is so weird-desu!" Haru squealed in embarrassment, hiding her face in her pom poms.

Yamamoto looked back at her with a confused look , tilting his head in confusement.

"You told me that I smelled good though." He said.

"Hahi! D-don't say that so loud-desu! Haru didn't think you actually heard!" Haru fidgeted in her seat nervously wondering if he thought of her weirdly now.

He only laughed at her nervous antics, finding them irresistibly cute.

"Thanks for staying with me all of the time, Haru. I don't get so lonely when I practice anymore." Yamamoto said as he resumed his hitting practice.

Haru stopped her fidgeting, staring at his wide back that was facing her.

The warm back that belonged to her favorite baseball player.

"You're welcome I'll stay with you any time." Haru spoke a little bit under her breath but she knew he heard her when he laughed shortly afterwards, hitting another home run.

* * *

><p>http:kyunyo(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/8086-for-Hyohime-176289312?q=favby%3Aneospice12%2F42927776&qo=6

Hopefully you all enjoyed this. 8)

If Kyunyo is reading this, I hope that so far I'm doing your works justice. I'm really trying to get the grasp of your work. OTL

If I failed this one, let's hope I can get the other ones to work.


	2. Go to Sleep Little One

Here is the next one~

I hope the last one was okay. I thought it was really cute. I'm just too excited.

Yamamoto x Haru is one of my favorite pairings but could never quite come up with ideas to write for. These were just so cute, I couldn't help but think of many ideas.

Thank you so much Kyunyo for uploading so many cute pictures to spark my imagination!

I hope you enjoy this one!

Note: I believe a bit into the series it's noted that they moved up a year? Like I recall Tsuna asking Ryohei 'Shouldn't you be in the highschool now?' or something of the sort. Since they start their school in the spring, that means Haru's birthday is very close, which leads me to think that she and Yamamoto are around 15. Thus, she is 15 years old.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me and it all belongs to Amano Akira, but the ideas that I write for do not belong to me as they were inspired by the pictures drawn by Kyunyo, so all credit goes to those two.

* * *

><p><strong>#2- Go To Sleep Little One<strong>

"Ne! Dame-Tsuna! He ruined it! He ruined it!" The hyperactive child in the cow suit ran around waving a ten year bazooka in the air.

They've already had enough with that evil contraption!

They finally came back from the future a while ago and now this!

Tsuna held his hands in front of him moving them in an upwards and downwards motion as to calm the frantic cow-child.

"Alright, Lambo, what happened?" Tsuna asked with a small sigh.

Lambo came to a half and stared at his bazooka.

"Eto ne? He played with my bazooka and it's broken." Lambo said looking back up at Tsuna pushing it onto him. "Fix it!" He demanded.

Tsuna stared at the machine in his hands wondering what was wrong with it. It looked just fine, also, what was wrong with it? That person Lambo was complaining about must've been Giannini. He never learned from the first time.

"HAAAAAGIIIII! WAHHH! Kaa-cham! Tou-cham!"

Tsuna's eye twitched staring at the machine and then down at Lambo.

Lambo turned around facing towards the sound and saw a little girl running through the house.

"Lambo… what did you do…?" Tsuna asked him slowly.

Tsuna soon saw people chasing after the poor frightened little girl.

"KORA! Get back here you idiot!" Gokudera shouted, berating the little child.

"Haaagiii! Kaa-cham! Save Haru! She scared!" The little girl shrieked running around the house jumping under furniture, throwing things at the angry storm guardian who was only getting even more angrier.

Tsuna continued to watch as she ran into Ryohei's arms.

Surely, he would be able to calm her down and treat her gently right?

Wait, but that one time when Lambo was crying… oh dear.

"Smile."

Haru stared at the white haired teen looking down upon her with a serious look on his face telling her to smile even though she was scared for her life.

"Hagi?"

"Sm-i-le. SMILE."

Haru started to tear up once more before Ryohei snapped.

"Come one just smile already! Just please smile! PLEASE!" Ryohei shouted and the little Miura started to wail even louder in their ears.

Ryohei couldn't fathom why this didn't work.

It worked so well with his sister!

She would laugh when he told her to laugh, smile whenever he told her to.

She was always smiling since he hated to see her sad.

That explains why she's always such a cheerful girl who is always smiling isn't it?

Tsuna snatches the girl away from him, wanting to try for himself. He couldn't be as bad as the previous two. He was sure of that much.

"A-ah… C-come now Haru, stop crying, please?" Tsuna asked her nervously bobbing her up and down in the air trying to make her laugh.

Well for one, she stopped crying.

She stared at him and frowned.

What was with this guy?

He was acting way too nervous, he seemed fishy.

Stranger danger?

"Kaa-cham said not to talk to strangers. STRANGER! Haru don't like you! Yada yada! Put me down!" Haru shouted, starting a little hissy fit.

Tsuna nervously just set her down and let her run around in circles around the house trying to make sense of the current situation that she was put into so randomly.

Up until this point she was at the children's daycare!

She was playing at the sand pit, and now she was in a random place full of people she didn't know!

Where was she!

Any normal kid would panic about this as well and these evil teens were not helping her!

The door opened and someone new walked into the house.

"Yo, Tsuna! I came to visit!" Yamamoto greeted cheerfully and saw the little Miura running around in circles panicking. "Ha ha! Cute kid!" Yamamoto smiled picking the little girl up holding her up high in the air.

Tsuna tried to stop him.

"Wait! You'll make her cry again! She hates strangers!" Tsuna shouted.

Yamamoto looked at the little girl who was just about to tear up once more. He frowned for a moment but he put on a big smile on his face.

Kids were easily influenced by the body gestures of others.

"Maa maa, don't cry Haru. You look best with a smile on your cute little face. Ha ha!" Yamamoto laughed.

Haru sniffled rubbing her eyes with her small little hands.

"Ha-Hawu n-not cwying…/sniffle/ how do you know me?" She asked curiously suspicious of how he knew her when she didn't know him.

Yamamoto just smiled tossing her lightly up into the air.

"Of course I know Haru! Your birthday is on May 3rd isn't it? It's just a little bit after mine. Since I know you, just calm down okay? I met you a few times before but I guess you don't remember me. You are young after all. I'll protect you from the big bullies, so you can relax." Yamamoto smiled as Haru started to giggle.

Of course the bullies were Gokudera, and Ryohei. Tsuna was just that one stranger that Haru would just not want anything to do with.

Yamamoto really had a way with kids! That is… until you put a baseball into his hands.

He was surely able to kill the child then.

Yamamoto set her down and Haru latched onto his pants leg, finding him to be the safest of the group of people in this big, unfamiliar house.

He sat down with her and he held his hands up in front of her face.

"Do you know patty cake?" He asked.

Haru gasped loudly and she held up her hands, nodding her head enthusiastically.

The two started to play patty cake with one another and they both played various other games.

Haru was getting quite attached to the boy, though she fervently refused to get close to the others, especially not Gokudera, that mean 'butt-head' as she called him.

Yamamoto noticed that she was starting to move a bit slower and she was swaying from side to side.

"Haru is… sleepy… it… Hawu's… nap…time…" Haru said rubbing her eyes tiredly and let out a small yawn.

Yamamoto smiled, picking her up into his arms and he walked over to the couch and sat down with her on his lap.

"Well if you are sleepy you can go to sleep. I'll keep you safe." Yamamoto reassured her.

Haru held onto his big hand with her small tiny ones.

"You don't lie to Haru?" She asked.

Yamamoto smiled, chuckling lightly nodding his head.

How could anyone deny such a cute girl any of her requests?

Her and her cute rosey cheeks, her cute little piggy tails on either side of her head, her big, wide brown eyes. Her smile seems to have never changed either. It is now as bright as it was as she was a child it would seem.

Haru yawned once more, leaning up against Yamamoto's stomach, her eyes growing heavier with every blink.

Her head bopping up and down as she tried so very hard to stay awake.

"Why don't you sleep, Haru-chan?" Yamamoto asked her, chuckling at how hard she was trying to stay awake.

"Hawu… wants to play more with Onii-tan…" She said tiredly looking up at him with a pout.

That… that puppy pout!

This, is a dangerous weapon.

He was sure that this was the reason why Haru is spoiled so much at home, because of her adorable puppy pouts that you cannot say no to.

Haru's wide eyes shone with sadness, her lips protruded with dismay, and she whimpered like a small puppy.

Yamamoto didn't need to think about it to know that if he were to ever have a daughter and she looked at him like that, he would dote, and spoil the life out of her!

Yamamoto could only smile gently, patting her head softly.

"I'll play with you again Haru, Yamamoto-nii promises." He said.

She was bobbing her head up and down.

She had a bit of strength left to hold up her pinky.

He interlocked their pinkies together. "Itsa pwomise…" She said before her head hit his stomach, and he watched as she slept.

Her long lashes rested against her cute, bubbly cheeks, her button nose, twitching a little bit in her sleep.

He held her in his hands, noticing that they were still holding hands.

Her hand was just so small, it was smaller than a baseball!

It was like he was holding something so fragile in his hands, he was scared he was going to break it.

Yamamoto brought himself down closer to her to hug her closer to himself, almost understanding why girl's loved babies so much.

They were just so cute, it was… mesmerizing.

"You know… they're really close, Juudaime." Gokudera whispered.

Tsuna nodded his head, all three of them in the corner of the room, since if they got even within a 3 foot radius of Haru, she would panic and start to cry.

To think that this was his house and he was being bullied and bossed around by a little girl.

"You know, I wouldn't be too surprised to know if in the future those two would be very close with one another. Look at him. He seems really smitten with the kid. It's weird to see someone that close to someone." Ryohei said.

Tsuna and Gokudera stared at him.

"Alright, okay, fine. I'm quite smitten with Kyoko too. She's really cute damn it. She's my adorable little sister. You should've seen her as a kid. Very cute. She would follow me around everywhere going 'onii-chan! Onii-chan.' I understand how he feels, but I'm just saying it's weird since they're not related." Ryohei said in his defense.

Tsuna couldn't lie, a younger Kyoko must've been really cute. Adorable even.

Like a whole bag of kittens and puppies.

Well, they would be lying if they didn't think Haru was cute either. She was really cute.

"You know… imagine if a younger Kyoko was here, and the two of them were playing. How cute do you think that would be?" Ryohei wondered.

He and Tsuna thought about it with happy smiles on their face.

The mere thought of cute little girls running around together, laughing was just too cute to be bearable.

Haru was sleeping peacefully and boom!

"Hahi! Is Haru back to the present? Haru had a great time reliving her past-desu~" Haru giggled happily, through the pink smog that has not dispersed yet. "What is Haru sitting on? It's really soft." Haru wondered waiting for the smog to clear to see that she was still sitting in Yamamoto's lap and he had his arms wrapped around her, like he had her younger self in his arms.

Haru quickly jumped out of his arms, completely red in the face.

"I-I'm so sorry-desu! T-this is so embarrassing. I'm sorry." Haru apologized quickly.

Yamamoto only laughed and he shook his head.

Over the years, Haru still retained some of her cuteness hadn't she? She was quite charming now that he really took the time to notice it.

He would look at her and envision the little girl that he was playing with mere moments ago.

"You know, you were really cute as a kid." Yamamoto commented.

Haru's mouth was agape unsure of how to respond to that, face flushed, her heart fluttering a little bit when it usually only flutters when she sees her lovely 'Tsuna-san'.

"T-thank you Yamamoto-kun. I think that was a compliment at least." Haru thanked him.

Yamamoto took her hand and placed it up against his own.

"Wow your hands are still quite a bit smaller than mine." He said noticing how her hands were still a bit small compared to his own but not as small as her child-sized hands of course.

Haru reeled her hand back nervously.

"O-o-of course my hand is smaller than yours-desu. Haru is a small girl, and you are a growing boy, of course your hands are bigger." Haru huffed nervously looking away from him.

Yamamoto just laughed. "Maa maa, don't get so angry, do you want another hug?" Yamamoto teased.

"Hahi! Stop teasing Haru-desu! She doesn't understand what's going on!" She shouted not remembering any of this ten years ago.

* * *

><p>Ha ha hopefully this was good? I dunno.<p>

Hope you enjoyed this one!

http:/kyunyo(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/8086-sleep-170362368


	3. Yamamoto Appreciation Day

HA HA! Okay this… was funny… so in no way could I pass this one up. XD

Disclaimer: All but the fanart used belongs to Akira Amano. All fanarts used belongs to the lovely Kyunyo, WHICH you should go and visit and shower her and her works with LOVE.

* * *

><p><strong>#3- Yamamoto Appreciation Day<strong>

_.:Yamamoto's POV:._

You know mistakes are inevitable, right?

Everyone makes them.

Everyone will have that point in life where they make a lot at a single moment.

Yes, you've guessed it, I had that moment.

I just feel so… useless, unneeded, hated. Under appreciated.

"Yamamoto-kun, I'm doing a survey, what is your favorite kind of cake?"

I stare at my friend, Haru Miura, who asked me the most randomest of questions when I was feeling pretty down in the dumps but I answered her regardless.

"Strawberry. My Mom liked them so I guess I do too." He said.

Haru nodded her head and she ran off with a short 'thanks'.

The next day, I was walking down the street on my own, reflecting on life.

Now, I'm not one to let something bother me for too long.

I'm sure you know me somewhat well enough to know at least that much.

I see Haru running towards me with a box in her hands.

She opens up the box and I see a cake decorated with chocolate and strawberries on it.

I stared at the cake right in front of me.

"Hm… a cake? What for?" I asked her curiously.

Haru smiled happily, seemingly to be happy that I asked her that question.

She closed her eyes with a proud look on her face, what was she planning?

"Today Haru is feeling generous so in addition to Haru appreciation day, Yamamoto-kun will also be appreciated!" Haru giggled happily.

I felt a bit touched by this.

That was kind of her.

Though appreciation day?

What was that?

OH! It was that day where the girls ate a lot of cake right?

Wonder if they gained a lot of weight from that?

_.:Haru's POV:._

I stare at him excitedly, wondering just how he was going to react to this.

I look into his eyes trying to decipher the look in his eyes.

Maybe, he's excited?

Maybe he will say, 'Wow thank you Haru! You are the greatest!' or 'Wow you shouldn't have Haru, now nice of you!'

Why was he not saying anything.

What is that look of curiosity about his face?

It's a cake. How simple can a cake get?

Haru was expecting such a happy reaction from him!

Instead she got this:

"Ohhh, appreciation day as in the day to gain a few extra pounds, right?" Yamamoto asked with an innocent smile.

Haru's world just turned around then.

…!

Fat?

Haru? I am not fat.

Haru fell silent, staring at Yamamoto with quite the disturbed look.

H-how dare he!

Yamamoto only grinned at me happily, not knowing that he's insulted her.

He would only know that I was disturbed when I shook violently from anger and glared at him.

He realized a bit too late that he angered me and it was too late to apologize as I soon retaliated against him.

"Hahi! How dare you call Haru FAT!" I shouted throwing the box with the cake inside at his face and I stomped off angrily leaving Yamamoto stupefied not entirely sure what he's done or said to get me so angry.

.:Normal POV:.

Yamamoto stood there wondering what he did.

When did he call her fat?

He was sure that he hadn't had the words 'fat' escape through his lips.

Well… he caught the box at least, but the cake wasn't in the box, but on his face.

Looked like his face was pretty good at catching things too.

'…Ah… it's strawberry flavored~' Yamamoto thought.

He scrapped the cake off his face and he had it droop back down onto the box.

"Strawberry, one of my favorite kinds of cake." Yamamoto smiled, having it remind him of his past whenever it was his mother's birthday.

Strawberry cakes were her favorite kinds of cake.

He watched Haru stomping off still.

Maybe this is why she asked him what his favorite cakes here a day ago?

He smiled a little bit.

"Thanks, Haru."

Haru didn't hear him off course, just ranting to herself inside of her head.

How insensitive.

He was so mean!

She specifically went to find a strawberry cake to make him happy.

He had the gall to call her fat.

The jerk.

She was not fat!

She was very careful about her weight!

She won't ever forgive him… that is… until he gives her a cake that she wants.

Maybe then she'll think about it.

* * *

><p>Ha ha not as cute as the previous two, maybe? I dunno how everyone else feels though.<p>

I think it's plenty cute in itself with Yamamoto's innocence. XD

Hm… I couldn't think of a really good way to make it all work out and not stray too far away from the fanart.

Hopefully this being funny is good enough. OTL

http:/kyunyo(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Yamamoto-Appreciation-day-170364187?q=gallery%3Akyunyo%2F23994093&qo=21

Are you enjoying this yet? Well there are still more to come!

Look forward to reading it!


	4. I'll Bite You to Death, With Love

Am I doing well so far? I hope so~

Note: Thought I'd throw in a drabble oneshot in the midst of the regular oneshots.

Hopefully you like it regardless.

Disclaimer: Fanart= Kyunyo, characters= Amano Akira. Send them both lots of love and support.

* * *

><p><strong>#4- I'll Bite You To Death, With Love<strong>

I stalk up quietly, eyes on the prey.

Slowly, make my way towards as she is unaware of my scheme.

I lunge for the attack!

"I'll bite you to death~ Rawr~"

I bite her neck, playfully of course, with no intention to hurt her.

"Hahi?"

She stumbles and almost drops her phone, staring at me incredulously, her cheeks now prominent with a red coloration.

I can hear a little voice not too far away.

"Haru? You okay? What's going on?"

Ah, it sounds like Sasagawa.

Haru must be talking to her on the phone.

"Did you miss me, Haru?" I ask her with a grin, wrapping my arms a little tighter around her waist.

Haru stuttered ignoring the phone for now.

She lightly whapped my arm.

"What was that for?" She huffed.

"I told you, I'd bite you to death, with love of course." I grinned happily at her.

"Well, you seem busy so I'll talk to you later Haru~" "W-wait! Kyoko-chan! It's not what it seems like!"

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…

Too late.

* * *

><p>Ha ha, oh Kyoko you are a wonderful tool to use to further my ideas and teasings against Haru.<p>

BWA HA HA.

Hopefully this drabble is satisfactory. ^^

http:/kyunyo(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Chomp-170855754?q=gallery%3Akyunyo%2F23994093&qo=19


	5. Let Loose Your Tears, It's Okay

This one will be a bit sad.

If you just hate my stories where I make you want to cry and think about your family… don't read it. If you like my touching stories that deal with family and bonds, try this one out and see how you like it. Let's see how many people will cry over this one. B) Let's see if I'm getting better at these sadder oneshots. Hurr hurr

Note: This is TYL BEFORE Byakuran was defeated, which means Tsuyoshi (Yamamoto's father) has passed on in life.

This is a story of Yamamoto's hurt and how Haru tries to console him.

Disclaimer: Amano Akira owns all but the fan art which belongs to Kyunyo. SHOW THE LOVE!

* * *

><p><strong>#5- Let Loose Your Tears, It's okay<strong>

It's raining again, just like that day.

It was like the day that the beloved Yamamoto's life drained away from his lifeless body.

This would have a profound effect on a few people, but mainly his son.

Yamamoto Takeshi stood there silently, staring at the grave before him, tracing over the etched markings of his father's grave.

He could remember it clearly like it was yesterday.

.:Flashback:.

"Yo, pops, I'm here. Do you need help with the restaurant today?" Yamamoto asked walking through the door having finished a mission yesterday and he was granted a bit of time to relax.

Tsuyoshi looked up at his grown boy, his proud and joy… that's right, their pride and joy.

He could never forget about his wife as well now could he?

"Hmph, it's always busy here. I could always use more help but don't think you are good enough to handle the sushi that will be handed out to the customers. Only when you have half the amount of skill that I have, will I let you see my special cooking manual I wrote myself with all of my skills and techniques recorded in them." He said pointing to the book that was standing on the counter top proudly, it was almost shinning with brilliance.

Yamamoto laughed nodding his head knowing that he wasn't good enough to serve the customers his own handmade sushi just yet.

He got ready to do everything else though, such as waiting on the tables, taking orders, washing the dishes, or just about anything else his father told him to do.

Ding ding

Yamamoto looked over to see a familiar friend who just came back from her classes at college.

"Hello~ I'm here! I'm ready to volunteer for a little bit." Haru smiled brightly.

Tsuyoshi stopped making his sushi for a brief moment to look at the woman standing before them.

"Ha ha! If it isn't Haru! It's good to see you again, sweety, come on in. You don't have to work though. I have Takeshi here to help me out today." Tsuyoshi said pointing to his son who was cleaning off some of the tables.

He smiled at her and he waved.

Haru gasped loudly and she ran towards him, and lunged herself into his arms.

"You're back! You've been gone for a while and I was getting really worried." She said pouting at him with a look of concern.

Yamamoto laughed hugging her back.

"It's good to be back, Haru. I'm just fine so please spare the water works this time?" He asked looking down at the woman who was close to tears.

She let him go, puffing out her cheeks.

She used her sleeve to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall.

"Haru is just so happy to know that you came back. Haru always gets worried when you go off…" Haru said reverting back to her old childish habit to referring to herself in third person.

Yamamoto smiled gently at her and ruffled her hair, and she let out a small grunt of disapproval.

It takes her forever to get her hair the way she wanted it and he was ruining her hard earned efforts.

Tsuyoshi chuckled setting down two plates of sushi on the table that Yamamoto was just working on.

The two young adults stare at the plates and look over at Tsuyoshi who was going back to making his sushi.

"Go on, eat it. Don't just stare at it. It's been a while so you might as well talk. I can handle the fort on my own for a little bit you know. I'm not THAT old yet." Tsuyoshi grinned.

Haru smiled and she sat down in a chair. "Thank you Tsuyoshi-san." Haru smiled referring to him by his first name.

They must've gotten pretty close over the years, and during the time he was away Yamamoto thought to himself.

He sat down as well and he started to eat the sushi his father prepared for them.

The salty taste of the rice, the fresh fish cut to the perfect size.

He missed this taste so much.

You couldn't replicate this taste anywhere. Trust him; he tried looking before at different sushi restaurants while he was on his various missions.

Haru was eating the sushi with a smile on her face.

She loved the sushi here! Sometimes she here on her free time and most often times, she got some free sushi for her hard work.

It was pretty nice actually. She loved to work here.

Tsuyoshi was really kind to her and would most often times tell her some funny stories about Yamamoto and his past.

Once done with their sushi they both set off to work, helping around with anything that needed to be done around the restaurant.

"Tsuyoshi-san? I've been wondering, what is it that you have in the box, right next to your cookbook?" She asked.

Tsuyoshi craned his head to look at the light blue box with a smile.

"It's something very important to me. I plan on giving it to Takeshi's bride one day. It belonged to my late wife." He answered.

Haru looked at the box with a small pout hanging her head a little bit.

"I'm sorry for asking-desu. I hadn't known, I would've have asked if I knew it would bring back a painful memory." She said.

Tsuyoshi shook his head plastering a great big smile on his face, a smile that Takeshi was well known for.

So that's where he got his smile.

"It's fine, sweety, she's in a great place right now. She's watching over us right now. For all you know you may even inherit it one day. I'm sure she would not have any qualms about it either." Tsuyoshi laughed patting her shoulders gently.

Haru blushed looking down at her feet kicking them slowly.

They both heard some things fall and hit the ground.

Yamamoto was overhearing their conversation and he lost all thought. "P-pops! What are you saying? That's so embarrassing, don't tease her like that." Yamamoto stammered.

Tsuyoshi shook his head and Haru pouted.

Maybe he didn't like her the way she thought he did?

"Now now, don't fool an old man. We know what should not be known. The two of you like each other so that's it. Simple as that, che, trying to fool me, huh? 100 years to early for that my boy." Tsuyoshi laughed a great laugh.

He was always able to see through his son.

If something was bothering him, he would be able to figure out just what to say to cheer him up.

If he was doing something wrong, he would be the first to yell at him for it.

Tsuyoshi knew just about everything about his son. Everything.

"With that being said, start calling me father from now on, Haru. It's okay. Ha ha!" Tsuyoshi grinned.

Haru blushed some more, playing around with her fingers, looking over at Yamamoto nervously, asking him with her eyes it that would be okay.

Yamamoto picked up the things he dropped and he messed with his hair, a small tint of red on his cheeks.

"W-well… if you want to I can't stop you." He said itching his cheek, not really looking at either of them.

Haru smiled looking at Tsuyoshi with an elated expression.

It seemed as though she got permission.

"Well then Tsuyoshi-san, I'll start calling you Tou-san from now on then ." Haru giggled.

"Alright now that is a good daughter, see Takeshi, you should find a good girl like Haru, oh? That's right, you did. Now stop being such a wuss." Tsuyoshi teased his son who merely grumbled to himself over how mean his father was being to him, teasing him like that.

…

"Pops! Where are you!"

A small sound of tears coming from the center of the room.

"Haru? Haru is that you!" Yamamoto asked, squinting his eyes to see a crying figure in the middle of the room, in the midst of all of the broken debris of the house.

The woman stopped crying and picked up her head to look at him.

"T-Takeshi… I-I'm so sorry. W-when I got here, everything was broken a-a-an-and…" Haru started to bawl her eyes out again, the only words she could muster were 'I'm sorry' being repeated over and over like a broken record player.

Yamamoto had a hard time making out what was going on.

The lights were broken and it was dark outside.

He could hear the sirens of the police crying in the dark night.

All he could understand was something happened, a big fight, judging from the damage.

He walked up to Haru to see that she was holding something in her arms, resting on her lap.

Yamamoto knelt down, barely making out a figure of an old man in her arms.

He was wearing a white bandana like his father always wore.

His heart started to pound like a rapid fire.

His body temperature plummeted, his body shaking in fear.

This couldn't be. His father was so strong, second to none.

This couldn't have happened.

Yamamoto looked down to see Tsuyoshi's blood stained face smiling in Haru's lap as the police made it to the scene and shone their flashlights into the restaurant.

Haru's painful tears were drowned out, Yamamoto could only see his father in front of him.

Lifeless.

So… so cold.

So silent.

"Pops…? C-come on, this has to be a joke right? This can't be. Pops! Say something! Please!" Yamamoto shouted at his father that could no longer hear him.

"Excuse me, someone will have to explain to us what happened." An officer said, not really caring for the broken hearted man on the ground crying out for his father in disbelief.

Haru lightly let him down and she walked over to the police officers and she led them outside to talk to them in his stead. He needed some time alone, and she at least knew more of the situation than he did.

Yamamoto felt cold, hugging his father's body, feeling grief overwhelm his body but he couldn't cry.

"Please don't leave me pops... I still have so much to learn from you. I need your permission to read that book, I need you to help me get better at making sushi. I don't want to be alone. First Mom... now you... pops... d-don't go. I... also wanted to ask you myself if it would be okay to ask Haru's hand in marriage..." Yamammoto spoke softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Tears just refused to fall even though he was hurting so much inside.

It was his fault.

He wasn't here when his father needed him.

He was off on a mission, and he didn't secure enough safety for his father. He should've had more people watching over him!

It was… all his fault.

All his, only had himself to blame.

"Pops… I'm so sorry." Yamamoto croaked a small apology.

He noticed that his father was holding something clenched tightly in his hands.

Yamamoto carefully pried open his father's hands, wondering just what he would think was so important that he was willing to die for to keep safe.

He saw a familiar blue box stained with a few drops of blood.

He opened up the box, to see a beautiful ring.

It was pretty, even he would think so.

So his mother wore a ring like this, did she?

He could understand why his father would've kept something like this for all these years.

Yamamoto sat there for who knew how long.

The next thing he knew, Haru tapped his shoulder holding a cup of hot soup for him and it was morning.

He was alone in the house with his father nowhere in sight.

He must've zoned out pretty bad to not notice anything around him.

It was then when Yamamoto vowed that he would never allow for anyone else in his life to go so tragically the way that his father did.

Those who did this to him were surely going to pay.

Black spell or white spell, he didn't care. They would pay.

.:End Flashback:.

Haru was standing next to him now, holding an umbrella over his head, though it was pretty hard with how much taller he was in comparison to her.

"Takeshi… please come on inside." She urged him.

He nodded his head and he followed her back to her apartment which was the closest, his eyes not leaving the tombstone until he couldn't see it any longer.

He followed her inside of her apartment without a word being said.

He felt so empty inside.

He lost his mother at a young age, and now he lost his father.

He was alone, no one of his family was around.

He went straight to the couch and sat down.

"Yamamoto you've never smiled since then, and not to be rude or mean, but you never cried either…" Haru said as gently as she could.

"I couldn't possibly smile Haru, my father died." Yamamoto bluntly answered her, almost snapping at her out of anger, but he managed to calm himself enough before shouting at her.

She didn't deserve any of that, he couldn't do that to her.

"You know… you can shout if you want. Cry, I know you want to. It's okay to cry Yamamoto. You don't have to bottle it in." She said gently, wrapping her arms around him, holding him closer to her.

She had her cheek against the top of his head, and he had his face in her chest, her fingers lightly weaving through his hair soothingly.

"Tou-san asked for me to take care of you in his stead and I intend to. He said that you probably would try not to cry over his death, to stay strong. I see that he's still always correct about you. Takeshi… just cry, and let it out." She whispered.

"His very last words he told me was, 'Haru, I'm glad that I was able to see you, please, take care of my son. I know you can do it. Stay with him. If you ever plan on getting married, I approve. Ha…/cough/ ha… my son is a bit slow, but he'll come around.' He died with a smile on his face. I would've stayed with you even if he hadn't asked me to stay with you. It makes me sad to know you are trying to take this all on your own." Haru said, clutching him a bit tighter towards herself.

Yamamoto felt his chest clench together tightly.

The world which was full of whites, grays, and blacks slowly started to regain color.

His heart, that hurt with every beat, started to hurt a bit less.

His constant cold body was warming up some.

The final change was his eyes.

He could feel a bit of moisture welling up in them.

He felt as one warm tear fell from his face and they continued to fall as endless streams of salty water.

He couldn't stop himself anymore, letting the tears fall freely.

"It's okay to cry, Haru will always be here." Haru whispered weaving and combing her fingers through his hair still.

Yamamoto wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, continuing to cry the last of his tears before he would ignite the resolve within him to be able to continue living the life he had always been living.

He could- no, he WOULD have the strength to continue on living the normal cheerful way he always had.

He was going to live like his father would want for him to.

"Thank you Haru." Yamamoto whispered against her breast that was getting soaked with his tears.

"You're welcome Takeshi, I will ALWAYS be here for you. Whenever you want to cry. I will never leave you alone. I will stay with you thick and thin, no matter how dangerous it is. I can promise you that as I've promised your father that day." She said kissing the top of his head only hoping that she could serve as a band-aid to keep the falling broken pieces of his heart together.

* * *

><p>DIDJA cry? Huh? Did ya? Did you?<p>

I was very close to crying.

I was borderline crushed as I typed this out, pretty much hating myself. I was just with half a mind to just rage quit and start bawling my eyes out at this.

It just makes you think about how he felt when his father died.

I remember when my father went to the emergency room. Apparently it wasn't anything that major, but the shock was still quite intense.

I was at college, not knowing anything and I was told he was in the ER. The feel of not knowing anything, the feel of not being able to do anything.

It was… heart breaking. I almost couldn't breathe. (drama queen, yeah, okay, whatever; think what you will)

So with that in mind, I wrote this. I don't know the feeling of a parent dying but I tried to convey it with this.

Hope you enjoyed this, and I hope this makes you want to appreciate your parents more and what they sacrifice for you.

Go up to your parents right now after reading this, tell them that you love them, hug them, and then just walk away. Make them feel happy about this, and leave them wondering what that was about.

http:/kyunyo(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/To-Cry-169775201?q=gallery%3Akyunyo%2F23994093&qo=26

(I particularly like this work. It just makes you think about how pained Yamamoto is)


	6. Darkness, Smiles, and a Teddy Bear

PHEW! I FINISHED!

Now, I should probably focus on my work… if I feel like it. (Which I never feel like doing)

Anyways, hopefully some of you who have been reading this since the beginning continued to read this. 8(

If not, well that's okay too.

Hope you enjoy the last(?) chapter of this!

Disclaimer: I don't really need to restate it do I? Nothing here belongs to me but to Akira Amano and Kyunyo respectively.

* * *

><p><strong>#6- Darkness, Smiles, and a Teddy Bear<strong>

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is quite so. Haru was very happy!" Haru giggled silently.

Two hushed voices were barely heard as everyone else was asleep.

One could occasionally hear a few shouts here and there by someone sleep talking, or rather sleep screaming, courtesy of Ryohei and Lambo respectively.

Sometimes even Tsuna would join in on the sleep screaming, perhaps it being him having a nightmare about being chased by a dog or something?

Of course with him screaming, Gokudera would burst into action!

Covers thrown off, in battle position, scanning around the room for a potential threat, lock-aim, and fire at will!

Then he would realize Tsuna was only sleep screaming and he would scan around once more before falling back to sleep.

What was everyone doing you ask?

It was one of Reborn's crazy schemes of course.

What this scheme entailed? Ask him, whoever knows what he's plotting until the very end anyways?

It was dark except in this one room.

Two people were still awake just talking with one another.

"Yep, Haru got this teddy bear at the fair. Haru only needed to throw a ball and knock down all of the bottles! Haru managed the win all by herself." Haru spoke proudly of herself.

Not just anyone can beat those games after all.

"Oh, you may not care since you would probably be good at those games aren't you?" Haru pouted feeling as if her accomplishment wasn't so grand of a thing after all.

Yamamoto shook his head not thinking like that at all.

Haru watched him carefully with a small pout.

"I think it's awesome that you were able to do that. Not just anyone can hit all of those bottles down. I've played those games a few times myself. Sometimes I win and sometimes lose." Yamamoto told her.

Haru giggled huggling her teddy bear close to herself.

This teddy bear was the sign of Haru's accomplishment at the fair two years ago.

It wasn't easy but she stuck with it and she managed to win!

Teddy was her precious prize and friend.

She held out the teddy bear for him and he held the bear with uncertainty.

"He's soft isn't he? Go on you can hug him." Haru urged him.

Yamamoto shrugged and just did as he was told, hugging the bear to his chest to see that the bear was extremely soft and it was very cushiony. It must've had a lot of stuffing inside of it.

"Wow, it's really soft." He commented handing the teddy back to her.

Haru nodded her head bouncing up and down in her place.

She was overjoyed by the fact that he was humoring her by agreeing with her.

You don't find too many boys that are willing to listen to you after all.

Haru was just way too hyped up with energy to even think about sleeping right now. She was so excited!

It was like a big sleepover party with all of their friends!

"This is like a big sleep over. Haru just loves sleepovers. Sometimes Kyoko and I will bake small cakes and then eat them. We play with each other's hair and give each other advice on just about everything. We stay up really late at night, just playing with one another until we get so exhausted that we fall asleep." Haru said thinking about their sleepovers.

Yamamoto laughed at her stories, they sounded like they had a lot of fun.

He couldn't say that he's had any sleepovers himself.

Maybe a few play dates, but that was about it.

All he did was play baseball with all of his friends. Maybe play some games, just do some random stuff really, boy stuff.

Haru continued to tell stories of her sleepover escapades, with various stories of how she would do many things with her friends, truth or dare, playing pranks on one another, getting in trouble for staying up so late, sneaking out to play but not do anything too dangerous, etc.

The stories were very interesting, perhaps because of the way Haru told the stories.

She was rather animated when she explained her little sleep over parties with all of her friends.

Yamamoto yawned once, startling Haru's story to a sudden stop.

"Ah, you don't have to stop you can continue. It's a really interesting story." Yamamoto said not wanting to have offended her or anything.

Haru looked down at her fluffy teddy bear and back at Yamamoto.

"If you are sleepy you can go to bed. It is pretty late. Haru apologizes for keeping you up so late." Haru apologized, hiding her face in her teddy bear.

She felt a bit ashamed of keeping him awake for so long, having him just listen to her chatter away.

Yamamoto shook his head with a smile.

He was enjoying keeping her company, and he did like to listen to her stories.

Her laughter, her smiles, her over all hyper-self was his alone at this very moment.

No one else would be witnessing this but him, this memory forever his, and his alone.

"It's really fine Haru, I don't mind. I like listening to your stories." He said.

Haru frowned puffing out her cheeks a bit, pouting.

"Never mind my story for now, tell me a story." She said.

Yamamoto was thrown aback. Tell a story?

Yamamoto scratched his chin wondering what kind of a story to tell.

He didn't really know that many stories that would interest those not familiar with baseball. He assumed that even she wouldn't be too interested in his stories.

Those were the only stories that he could think of though. If only Gokudera were here, he would surely call him a 'baseball nut' which he clearly was.

Yamamoto thought about it, still not coming up with anything. "The only stories I can think of are related to baseball." He answered sheepishly with a nervous laugh.

Haru sucked in some air with an excited look shinning in her brown orbs they called 'eyes'.

"Haru would love to hear the story! It sounds like it would be really fun!" Haru said making her teddy bear jump up and down in her lap. "Teddy agrees with me." She said.

Yamamoto just laughed at her, happy to know that she wasn't disgusted at first upon the topic of his story.

She was very cute, and so open to other people. He sort of… liked that about her.

Don't tell anyone he thought that though, that's a bit embarrassing even for him.

Besides she still has a crush on Tsuna, and he shouldn't try to squeeze himself in between, that is… until he felt confident enough to do so.

He's not a sports player for nothing. If there is a chance of triumph, he will go in, hit the ball and dash through the bases at lightning speed, leading himself to victory. This would be no different.

Yamamoto was telling a story about his baseball games.

The way he would hit home runs and how the exhilarating feeling would just flow through his veins.

Explain the Spartan-like training his father would put him through when working with sushi.

He couldn't lie by saying he wasn't tired. He had run a lot today because of Reborn's little games. Yamamoto's eyes were getting heavier and heavier, and he leaned against the wall and started to sleep.

Haru watched him and said nothing. She walked over to the boy's room and she grabbed an extra blanket and she walked over to him and she draped the blanket over him.

She didn't want to wake him up and have him walk over to the boy's room. She had a feeling he would try to finish up his story as to amuse her.

He was tired enough so she would let him sleep.

She was about to walk over to the girl's room but she looked back to see him alone in the room, and it made her feel a bit guilty.

She quickly ran into the girl's room quietly, grabbed a blanket and a big pillow.

She walked back, placing the pillow behind Yamamoto's head and she wrapped herself with a blanket as she sat down next to him.

She looked over at him watching him as he slept, mind you, she didn't watch him like a creeper or anything.

She looked over at him to see if he was sleeping well or not. She snuggled into her blankets and she huggled her teddy bear close to herself happily.

"Good night teddy, good night Yamamoto-kun." Haru giggled silently, closing her eyes to go to sleep, slowly as the night went on, she leaned against his shoulder, and he rested his head on top of hers, and they slept like this for the rest of the night until their friends woke up them up the next morning with their amused chattering over the sight they found that morning.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it!<p>

Well this is the last of them. Well the last of the ones I felt confident enough to write for that is…

If Kyunyo ever draws more, I will try to write for those if I managed to do this well. If not, I will refrain from killing such wonderful works with my writing.

Also, with time, if I find some of the ones I hadn't written for and I can think of ideas, I will write for them.

Hopefully I did not kill any of these. I tried very hard to write these all and make them work.

If they failed, I'll try harder the next time around and improve.

http:/kyunyo(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Midnight-Chat-169976926?q=gallery%3Akyunyo%2F23994093&qo=25

Until next time!

-Neospice12


End file.
